The present invention is directed to the art of cleaning the fins of air conditioning units, and in particular to disposal of water and cleaner fluids used in the course of cleaning the units. The air conditioning units with which the invention is used provide heated or cooled air for an interior living space according to season of the year. The invention may also be applied in the collection and disposal of liquids and fluids from similar cleaning operations.
In order to maintain thermodynamic efficiency in air conditioning units it is necessary periodically to clean the condenser tube surfaces and fins. Room air conditioning units of concern here are situated in residences and offices in close proximity to furniture, residents, and office workers, so care and finesse are needed to clean air conditioning coils in these settings.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for collecting fluids from cleaned A/C units and for directing such fluids to a floor drain or sewer, or to a collection container for later disposal. In other applications, the invention may be used for collection and disposal of fluid and related debris when leaks occur, or equipment fails and so forth.